Loving you
by RonaldLuver12
Summary: Hermione and Ron are very happily in love. They've been each other's firsts but... why is HErmione so lustful? Why is Draco there? RonHermioneDraco Triangle


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot. The plot is all mine.

**Loving You . . . **

Chapter 1: Harry's Coming

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror of Ginny's room. She had defiantly grown ever since 5th year. She had all the right curves in all the right places.

"Hmm . . . I could do with a but more boobs though," she said thinking she was alone.

"You could . . . but you'd still be sexy either way," said Ron smiling seductively. He had been silently standing there at the doorframe, watching his girlfriend look at herself in the mirror. Yes, you did read correctly, Hermione is Ron's girlfriend, she had been for about a year now. Ron had told Hermione about his feelings for her after she left the Hospital Wing in 5th year, afraid that he would never get another chance if Voldemort came after them.

: Flashback :

"Hermione! Can I talk to you?" called Ron after seeing Hermione walk out of the Hospital Wing.

Hermione turned around at the sound of her name and saw her red-haired best friend. She was glad to see him, after all she's been in love with his since the first day they met.

"Ron!"

She ran to Ron and gave him a big hug. They stay that was for sometime, neither wanting to be the first to let go. After a few more blissful minutes, Ron broke the hug.

"Hey 'Mione! How are you? You've been in there for a long time. I... missed you" _a lot_ . . . Ron blushed fiercely.

Hermione smiled at her long time crush, "I missed you too, Ron . . . a lot"– a blush creeping to her cheeks– "And I'm fine. Um . . . did you want to talk about something?"

"Oh ya . . . um . . . want to go for a walk with me, 'Mione?"

"Sure"

The two headed outside and started talking about Harry, then about Sirius, about how worried they were for their best friend and the things to come. The two had a normal talk without fighting for a change. Then an awkward silence came upon them, so Ron, with all the Gryffindor courage he could muster, said

"Hermione, with everything that's happening . . . With Harry and the war . . . I . . . I'm scared of whats going to happen tomorrow . . . scared of tomorrow and the future . . . I'm scared of losing Harry, my family, and most importantly . . . you"

"Ron, your–

"Shhh . . . I know that you going to say that I'm not going to lose you but you don't know that Hermione . . . No one knows what God has planned for us . . . So please just let me finish what I have to say . . . I like you . . . okay I more than just like you, 'Mione, I'm in _love_ with you. I know that it doesn't seem that way sometimes, because we are always fighting, but I guess I don't know how to act around you and because you get really cute when you get all angry . . . I guess you're just

Ron's ramble was silenced with a passionate– also wet because of Hermione's tears– kiss. When they pulled away, Ron tried to say something but all that came out was "I-I-I-I– WOW!"

Hermione couldn't stop herself from giggling.

"Ronald Weasley, do close your mouth! You're about to drool! And . . . I have been waiting for you to say your true feelings for a long time . . . I was about to give up but . . . O but I do love you Ronald Weasley."

Ron smiled, "and I love you Hermione Jane Granger."

At the last of his words he picked her up from the ground and twirled her into the air into a loving kiss. His arms seemed so strong and safe that Hermione wondered what being a Keeper for a few months can do, surprisingly a lot!

: End Flashback :

Hermione smiled, "I'll bet you would like me to have bigger boobs."

She walked toward him, putting her arms around his neck as Ron placed his arms at Hermione's waist.

"I wouldn't mind at all, love," said Ron as he leaned in to give her a gentle and passionate kiss. They began to lose themselves in their kiss, making it more urgent and –

"Ron! Get down here right now!" came Harry's voice.

The couple stopped immediately, both saying "HARRY!" with so much excitement. They began going down the stairs but Ron, only in a small sleeveless shirt and boxers, and Hermione only in a tank top and small shorts, they ran back upstairs to change quickly.

: 5 minutes later :

Ron came down stairs, hand in hand with Hermione.

"Harry! What are you doing here? Are you ok? I mean–

"'Mione! Calm down! I'm fine. It's still been hard but . . . I'm just glad I don't have to deal with the Dursley's, " Harry smiled. "What? No hug or anything? I mean I know you're with Ron, but I don't think he would mind if his best mate gets a hug."

"Of course Harry!" Hermione said, as she gave Harry a warm, sisterly hug. Then Ron came up and gave his best mate a brotherly hug. "It's good to see you mate!"


End file.
